


Catch

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Project Sunset [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non-main characters die, Rescue, Violence, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: MarkBop wakes to find himself kidnapped, and soon realizes he's only there as bait for someone else.Whumptober 2020 Day 1: Let's Hang Out SometimePrompt: Waking Up Restrained
Relationships: Bingiplier/MarkBop
Series: Project Sunset [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945756
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> It's Whumptober babey!!!!! I'm excited for this year. I've got a lot of new ideas, and I'm even continuing a few stories from last year, too. This story is one such continuation! ;3
> 
> Enjoy!

A moment ago, MarkBop was taking a walk in the city, not far from Ego Inc. Now, he’s groggily waking up in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by an unfamiliar pair of people, tied to a chair and gagged. He tries to scream, but the gag smothers the sound. His side stings like it’s been burned, his head aches. He doesn’t recognize either person in front of him; one a severe-looking man and one a short and prim woman, both dressed like scientists, complete with lab coats. They stare at him without emotion in the face of Bop’s growing panic.

“Good, you’re awake,” says the man. “Perhaps my associate and I can ask some questions while we’re waiting for your friend to arrive.”

Friend? It’s then that Bop notices a table beyond the two people, where an object is vibrating loudly. Bop recognizes the sound of his phone, buzzing as someone tries to contact him. Probably Bing, Bop guesses. Are these people trying to get Bing? Also on the table is a folder, a laptop, and a couple harsh-looking tasers. One is a simple stun gun, the other a high-tech, futuristic-looking device. Bop is certain that the pair used the stun gun on him, for the fancier taser looks as though it would’ve stopped his heart in an instant.

A taser like that could cause Bing serious damage.

“I’ll take your gag out if you agree not to scream,” says the man. “If you do scream, we’ll very easily make you quiet again.”

Bop doesn’t doubt them. He nods numbly. His mind is swimming, not just from his headache. He hardly knows what’s going on, nearly too overwhelmed to think. The gag is removed from his mouth and he whimpers.

“What–” he gasps, “Why, what–”

“How much do you know about the androids?” the man asks.

“A bit too on the nose, don’t you think?” pipes up the woman, speaking for the first time. She’s moved to the laptop, and is looking at the screen as she talks. “This is a top-secret mission, after all.”

“It won’t matter what he knows,” the man replies, “It’s not as if we’ll leave witnesses.”

Oh, that’s not a good sign. Bop whimpers again and starts to cry.

“Answer the question,” the man says, unmoved. He takes out a clipboard from his lab coat. “Or you’ll be re-gagged or worse.”

“I-I don’t know,” Bop sobs, “They, I mean, they’re stronger and faster than people, and B–Bing is, um, he h-has malfunctions sometimes b-but he’s still really strong–”

“Confirms our haunch,” the man hums to himself, writing on his clipboard. “Anything else? Anything more specific?”

Bop realizes it’d be a bad idea to say anything more. He continues to cry, but shakes his head. The man frowns.

“Did I not just tell you–”

“Let it go,” interrupts the woman, “The target’s incoming. I’m getting into position.” She grabs the mean-looking taser off the table and walks away, leaving the room through a side door.

“Who’s the target??” Bop cries, even though he already knows.

“You’ll see,” the man says. He quickly re-gags Bop, and Bop is too overwhelmed to try struggling. He trembles in his chair, waiting and hoping.

He hears a door open from somewhere a distance behind him. Bop doesn’t know what the space behind himself looks like, but he can tell by how the sound is muffled that there’s still one more door between him and Bing. He hears a hair-raising crackle of electricity, a bang, a thud, a series of cracks, and a pop. Each sound makes him cringe. It’s hard to breathe through the gag, through his sobs. The slam of a door makes him jump, and he looks over his shoulder, afraid of what he’ll see.

It’s Bing, unscathed, but angrier than Bop has ever seen him. His eyes are neon orange, so bright they hurt to look at. His hands are clenched in fists. From the hallway he just traversed to get here comes a strange smell, not unlike burnt pork. Despite how relieved he is to see Bing, Bop can’t help but feel a little sick.

“How did you get past the taser??” cries the scientist, finally expressing emotion.

“I’m a fucking android, dude,” Bing snaps, “I heard your accomplice or whatever from a mile away. The taser never even touched me. It got her pretty good, though.” Bing takes a few steps into the room. “The real question is what you wanted me here for in the first place. That giant taser must’ve been for me, right?”

“I’ll never talk,” the scientist says. Bop looks back to him to see him backing away. Bing advances, walking past Bop to confront the scientist.

“You and that woman underestimated me, didn’t you?” Bing asks, intensely angry. “You guys thought I’d be an easy target for whatever the fuck you wanted from me, huh? Your mind’s about to be blown, dickhead.”

The scientist tries to run, but Bing grabs him, seizing him by his shirt color and slamming him against the wall. His head makes a loud smack as it hits the wall and snaps forward after. He’s too dazed to even cry out as Bing reels him back, getting in his face.

“Why did you guys bait me?” Bing asks. Bop can see him shaking with rage. “Why’d you take Bop?”

“No,” is all the scientist says, voice thready and weak. Bop suspects he couldn’t say more if he tried.

Bing yells in frustration and slams him against the wall again. This time, Bop hears a deep cracking as the man’s head hits the wall, and when Bing pulls him back, his body is limp and his head lolls. Bing pauses.

“Aw shit,” he mumbles, “I think I killed him.”

Bop starts sobbing again, thoroughly overwhelmed, and Bing immediately tosses the body aside to rush to him. He pulls the gag out of his mouth and breaks the ropes keeping him in the chair. As soon as he can, Bop throws his arms around Bing’s neck and buries his face in his shoulder. Bing hugs him back tight and begins stroking his hair.

“It’s okay, Bop,” Bing murmurs, “We’re okay, we’re both safe now.”

“They, th-they were gonna hurt you,” Bop sobs, “They were g-gonna hurt me, or kill me, I-I don’t know–”

“Shh, babe, it’s alright. Don’t cry, no one’s gonna hurt us now.” Bing sighs. “I wish you didn’t have to see all that, Bop, I’m sorry. And I wish I’d been able to figure out who they worked for or something before I killed them.”

“Th-There’s a file,” Bop sniffles, “On the t-table, maybe there’s s-something…”

“Oh nice, good eye,” Bing says, encouraged. He kisses Bop gently before helping him up from the chair and striding to the table.

Bing quickly finds the folder Bop mentioned, and opens it up to read as Bop follows more slowly, still regaining his bearings. He leans against Bing as Bing reads over the folder’s contents.

“‘Project Sunset’?” Bing mumbles, reading the first sheet. “What the hell is that?”

“I th-think those people wanted you more than m-me,” Bop offers, “With the taser, they must’ve wanted to…to do something to you.”

“Lemme see…” Bing continues reading. His eyes widen. “Woah, ‘android recovery’…‘observational research’…‘conditioning of first unit in-progress’…‘execute second unit recovery on…’”

“On what?” Bop asks, confused and unnerved.

“Today’s date,” Bing gasps. “Bop, if I’m the second one they wanted, and they already got one, I think…” His face falls. “I think these are the people who took Oliver.”

Bop can’t help but cover his mouth in surprise. Oliver went missing weeks ago, and not even endless searching by the other egos, the other Googles included, have succeeded in finding him. It would take an extremely well-executed plan to make him disappear, but a group of scientists with access to the kind of tech Bop saw in that awful taser could probably do it.

“Who are they?” Bop asks. Bing searches everything over, and grunts in annoyance.

“I can’t tell,” he mutters, “There’s no company names, no corporate logos, no nothing. I can check the pockets of the guys who kidnapped you, but if their docs don’t have company names, their IDs might not have them either. Or they could have fake names.”

“Maybe there’s something on their computer,” Bop suggests, looking over at the laptop, still closed after the female scientist shut it down to confront Bing.

“Good call, babe!” Bing exclaims, kissing Bop again and making him blush. “It’s gotta be encrypted to hell and back, but I bet the Googles can break into it. I’ll take the folder too, those guys’ IDs, the taser too…”

Bing does find an ID on the male scientist, but it’s not conclusive on its own. Still, Bing pockets it and leaves into the hallway. Bop is about to follow when Bing stops him with a raised hand.

“Wait for me a bit, alright?” Bing says. “I mean, you already saw what I did to the guy, and you really don’t wanna see what I did to the girl.”

It’s a little terrifying for Bop, sometimes, to remember how strong Bing is. To remember that Bing is an android with the power to kill in the blink of an eye. Bop’s never felt unsafe around him, and he knows Bing would never hurt him, but it’s scary to know what Bing can do. So Bop only nods and lets Bing go into the hallway alone.

He returns with one more inclusive ID in his pocket and the taser, now turned-off, in one hand. He holds the laptop and folder in the other arm. He turns around, back to Bop, and looks at him over his shoulder.

“Hold onto me and close your eyes,” Bing says, “And I’ll lead you out of here so you don’t have to see…anything.”

Bop only nods, and obeys. He holds onto Bing’s shoulders and shuts his eyes, following Bing’s slow footsteps down the hall. It’s horribly unnerving to hear nothing but both their footsteps on the ground, to smell that awful burnt-pork scent still in the air, and to see nothing at all. Bop knows Bing is walking slowly for his benefit, but he wishes Bing would hurry up so they could get out faster. Finally, he feels Bing stop and hears him open a door. Bop follows him out and feels the sun on his face. When he opens his eyes, they’re outside, and the door to the building – an abandoned warehouse – has shut behind him.

“Hey, we made it!” Bing says, smiling brightly, trying to be encouraging. “C’mon, babe, let’s go home.”

Bop doesn’t have to be told twice.

As he walks alongside Bing, though, he can’t help but keep glancing at the objects in Bing’s arms, and wonder what they’ll lead to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! They absolutely make my day :'3


End file.
